


渴求

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 被路人mob之后又被救回去的萨老师和小莫同居的故事mob萨前提下的莫萨，莫扎特top，全程r18





	渴求

萨列里又一次从夜半的噩梦中惊醒。  
小腿的肌肉不自觉发抖，冷汗沿着眼眶划过脸颊，从鼻尖坠落到床单上。身遭是彻底的、无边的黑暗，他紧紧抓住手下的床单，呼吸打在脸颊对面的障碍物上，又把温热的气流吹回他这边。  
枕边人一手揽着他的肩，另一手垂落在床头，看起来睡得正香。萨列里感受得到他的心跳，他皮肤的热度从面前传来，带着床铺和小天才独有的香水味。  
是莫扎特。  
他松了口气，又因为这一阵放松而随之涌上地欲望绝望地收紧了后穴。噩梦里的分辨不清面容的人仿佛还抓着他的头发，那些肮脏的炽热的手揉捏他的每一寸皮肤，而恶心的膻腥的性器径直劈开他的身体——疼痛，恶心——干呕的动作带动了咽喉蠕动，反而取悦了正填满他嘴的人。  
“好东西。”  
他们大笑着用精液把他灌满，然后在已经被揉搓抽插到红肿的大腿内侧再加上一笔。被过度开发的身体已经感受不到什么痛苦了，大脑也像是被掰开插入了一样混乱，在快感和厌恶之间游离。  
然后他们走了，把萨列里丢在原地：反正他也根本跑不掉。无法闭合的后穴收缩着努力恢复原位，带入了冰冷的空气，激得主人一阵瑟缩。  
手脚可能已经断了，或者过于疲惫的神经已经没法指挥那些肌肉。萨列里看着眼前的一小片地面，被压制的反胃感使他抽搐着吐出那些白色的浊液，才感到干渴的喉咙传来像是被砂纸磨擦一样的痛楚。  
我需要水。  
他想。  
于是他摇摇晃晃地支撑着自己坐起来，脖子却没法好好支撑住脑袋，一下磕在了旁边的墙壁上。血液顺着脸流到他嘴里，同时流下的还有肠道中堆积过多的精液。那些液体争先恐后地顺应着地心引力涌出，毫无阻拦地流到地上。一直被填满的地方空了，空的让他害怕，好像一部分被掏走了一样。  
我需要这个。  
这个想法让他恶心，但是他什么也吐不出来了。  
我需要……性。  
于是萨列里从梦中的墙壁滑落，在莫扎特的怀抱中醒来。  
身上不痛，也没有反胃的感觉，但他已经勃起的性器和打湿了睡衣的后穴分泌的肠液无不诉说着他的渴望。  
即便是在梦中被轮奸也会获得快感的身体，这就是现在的他，现在的萨列里。  
真恶心。  
他这么审判着自己，却又抑制不住地想要蹭下去，贴近莫扎特的性器。把它含进嘴里，舔弄它，让它勃起，然后插入我……  
萨列里刚弓下腰，又猛然僵住了。  
这不是第一次了，三天来每次他像个宠物一样地试图寻求快感，莫扎特都会拒绝他，然后抱住他亲吻。  
“不行，亲爱的大师。不行。”  
萨列里明白这是为了修正他的身体机能——他本应明白，但现在只剩下哀鸣的大脑已经搜索不到这项结果了。  
莫扎特不能给他，那就去找别人……他需要这个。萨列里从床上爬下去，却被发软的腿绊了一下，摔在床褥旁边。挺立的乳头被睡衣布料狠狠擦过，疼痛和粗暴的快感一并传来，他快意地长叹了一声，向着房间出口的位置跌跌撞撞地膝行过去。  
被肠液打湿的布料黏在皮肤上有点难受，萨列里嘟囔着不知道是意大利文还是德语的零碎语句，一边挪动一边把它脱掉，然后迫不及待地用手探入收缩着渴求侵犯的穴道。  
指甲边缘划过肠壁，有些痛，但是足够让他产生一丝满足感。但是很快更大的空虚卷土重来，萨列里探进去两根，三根，然后是四根手指，毫无章法地试图填满自己，他甚至没有力气再向前了——再用上另一只手会不会更好一些？  
没等萨列里实施这个想法，一只更为冰凉的手搭在了他的手腕上，将那只沾满了乱七八糟液体的手强行从后穴中拽了出来。嫩色的肠肉依依不舍地挽留着它们被带出些许，卷着指尖直到不得不分离才收回穴内。  
“我亲爱的安东尼奥，你想去哪儿～？”  
被呼唤名字的男人猛的一僵。莫扎特不知何时打开了床头的夜灯，正跪坐在他的身后。他听到萨列里带着泣音的喘息，还有不断颤抖的身体，便也明白发生了什么了。  
这一切都不是萨列里的错。莫扎特不无痛苦地想。可是承受痛苦的却是无罪之人，这个世界当真毫无公平可言。  
莫扎特也只好把试图将自己的脸埋进地板的人拉起来，从背后环抱住他，用甜甜腻腻的像是恋人调情一样的口吻质问他。  
“您怎么有需要都不来找我呢？难道说我还比不上那些……渣滓？”  
最后两个字念的带上了些许冰凉的杀意，萨列里哆嗦了一下，肠液顺着后穴垂下一缕，滴落到地板上。  
莫扎特还抓着他的手，而他看不到他的表情。空虚的感觉像是有什么小动物在抓挠他的内脏，眼眶终于束缚不住泪水，只能任由它们疯狂坠落，如同本人一样。  
“求你……给我……”  
他低下头，将一截脆弱的脖颈暴露在他唯一的浮木面前，低声下气地祈求他的宽恕和拯救。  
看看现在的自己吧，萨列里，肮脏的欲望容器，毫无尊严的凡人！竟然渴望一个神才的怜悯！  
痴人说梦！  
死神尖啸着审判他的罪过，嘲笑这个被钉死在十字架上还要伸出手去的可怜人。而他的神，他的信徒，他的友人和他的爱人则亲吻他的唇。  
“遵命，大师。”  
然后他被抱起来放到床上，被迫用狼藉的正面迎接莫扎特的爱抚。神才的手指熟练地捻过乳头，将指腹细细磨蹭因为快感暴露出的柔嫩肌肤，是粗暴对待不曾带来的绵密快感。  
萨列里闭上眼睛，想要咬住自己的手压制哭泣和呻吟，但是莫扎特坚定地阻止了他，用另一只手把他的头按在自己肩上。  
“您的快感是无罪的。”  
他这么说着，松开手去探寻过度成熟的入口。比本人更温柔的手指探入更深的地方，然后撑开柔软的内里。  
空虚感无数次卷土重来，萨列里惊恐地睁大眼睛，伸出手去想要抓住什么，触碰到莫扎特的时候又触电一般收回，而对方却在他的耳边低语。  
“抓住我，我是您的。”  
手指退了出去，还未来得及复原的甬道却立刻被性器填满。被打开的人不知是快乐还是痛苦地悲鸣了一声，下意识地按照对方的指示抱住了莫扎特。他们顺势倒下，接触后背的却不是坚硬的疼痛而是柔软的床铺，萨列里愣了一秒，随即被顶撞而来的快感淹没，扬起脖子发出细碎的呻吟。  
“我会给您性，也给您爱。”  
莫扎特亲吻他的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇和下巴。然后是喉结，锁骨，还有被揉搓到红肿的乳头。他将它含进口中，用牙齿轻轻施压，便听到头顶传来动听的颤音。  
这太温柔了。萨列里恍惚地想着。快感像是温热的水一样将他浸泡在云层里，疼痛不再是折磨而是挑逗，他感到有些窒息，只能手脚并用地缠住眼前的人，让自己不要沉到水底去。  
但是这还不够……还不够，他还是感到空虚。  
不可以奢求，收住你肮脏的幻想和渴求。他主动迎合着侵犯者的动作，摇尾乞怜一般地寻求抚慰，试图用小动作换取更多的快感，却被身上人一眼识破。  
于是他感受到一只手卡住他的腰，萨列里不解地低下头去，下一秒却被难以言喻的，无法分辨的没顶快感击碎了。莫扎特按着他的小腹，性器也同时戳弄着腺体，他感受到肠道异乎寻常的收缩，甚至紧的有点影响动作了。萨列里只是张着嘴使劲呼吸，下身机械性地向他传递快感——实打实的快感，没有粗暴和疼痛，被填满的快乐和惶恐一起慑住了他。  
但很快他的身体就自动适应了新的刺激，并且配合起来，萨列里拥抱着面前的人，任由泪水和不成调的颤音外逃。他甚至有些分不清现实和幻境了，偏偏此时有什么东西在他的大腿内侧划过，那些梦境和历史一瞬间降临到他的身上，让萨列里下意识想要逃走，却被报复性的一顶软下腰重新瘫在床褥中间。  
不要，不要……我不是什么淫荡的贱货，也不是计数使用的性欲玩具……  
“逃走可不行啊，亲爱的大师。”  
他几乎要被绝望拖回去了，却感到有人在亲吻他的眼睫。于是他在朦胧的视线中颤抖睁眼，看到熟悉的手指在被照顾的良好的肌肤上划下音符。  
“这里也要留下我的印记才行呢。您看，这是送给您的曲子……看不清也没关系，无论多少次，我都会写给您看……”  
萨列里突然意识到，正在和自己做爱的人是莫扎特。  
音乐天才莫扎特，迦勒底的英灵莫扎特，和他一起吃下午茶的莫扎特，与他四手联弹的莫扎特，一起为皇帝谱曲的莫扎特……  
一个人闯进对方据点的莫扎特，浑身是血的莫扎特，抱着他颤抖的莫扎特，叫他亲爱的安东尼奥的莫扎特……  
他的莫扎特。  
他告诉他快感并不可耻，他要将代人受过的耶稣从十字架上解下，要让他们的爱从绝望中重新焕发生机。  
我需要这个。  
萨列里在他们高潮的窒息中想到，没有意识到自己正盯着莫扎特发愣。  
我需要沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。  
沃尔夫冈抱住他，露出一个莫扎特式的微笑。  
“比起哭泣，不如吻我吧。”


End file.
